cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Antarctican Union
}} Nation Information Antarctican Union is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 57 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Islam. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Antarctican Union work diligently to produce Lead and Gold as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. Antarctican Union is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Antarctican Union to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Antarctican Union allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Antarctican Union believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Antarctican Union will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The creation of Antarctican Union In 2008, when the international relations is getting worse, the sciencists who work on the Antarctica from various country united and started to refuse wars, however they can do nothing on improving the foregin relationship. These peace-loving scientist finally decided to create a nation without suspicion, untrust and war. They declared their independence on 6 February in 2009 and claimed that all territorial claims by other nations was voided. That made those nations(including Argentina, Australia, Chile, France, New Zealand, Norway and United Kingdom) angry and decided to take their lands back. Antarctic Treaty System was teared and AAF(Antarctic Administrative Force) was formed with 2 infantry division from those country and then sent to Antarctica. The independence war broke out without any declaration. After 15 days with huge casualties, the war was over. The AAF was defeated and the nations finally acknowledged the independence of various nations created on Antarctica. The Antarctican Union was formed on 14 March in 2009 after the war and join the Mostly Harmless Alliance immediately. Political divisions There're 3 political divisions at the moment. They are Piscatella District(the Capital region), Plastia and Metoran. Piscatella District is combination of nation Piscatella and Islanders, Plastia is combination of part from Piscatella and Paleston, and Metoran is formerly nation Merto and Lecureland. Military Antarctican Union uses a combination of standing army and drafted army. In peacetime, Union maintains 20~30% of forces as standing army, and when wars break out, Union will announce a conscription, and the forces ratio rises slightly to 80%. Most of the armies are inactive in peacetime, only the 2nd Battalion of 3rd of Mechanized Infantry Division is always active. Wars AU had involved in 8 wars since it's creation. They're: *AU War of Independence - vs Argentina, Australia, Chile, France, New Zealand, Norway, United Kingdom and AAF *AU vs OVERLORD Communist due to raiding an allied nation *6 MHA-IRON Wars **Aggressive wars ***Operation Falling Angel - AU vs Celestial Being, Minor victory ***Operation Jail Breaking - AU vs The County Jail, Full scale Victory ***Operation Tech Lost - AU vs Luster, Full scale Victory **Defensive wars ***Operation DEFCON 1 - AU vs Doomsland, Tactical victory ***Operation Nobody at home - AU vs Brittannia, Victory ***Operation Being chased - AU vs Deutschland UA, Tactical Victory, strategic loss